With the advancement in digital and online technologies, people now manage an abundance of information and are in constant communication with others regardless of time and location. Cloud-based collaboration platforms have been developed to support such lifestyles. It can be useful for such platforms to offer features that enable users to create, view, edit, annotate, store, share and otherwise manage information in a user-friendly and efficient manner.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.